


Plusher Surroundings

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A brief fic set during the episode 'A Suitable Vengeance' - Barbara's POV
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Plusher Surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

As soon as I’d set foot in Howenstow, I’d felt the tension. Being mistaken for the florist was a moment of brevity in what had so far been an unpleasant experience. Oppression hung low and dark over the entire building.

I was doing this for Tommy, no other reason. When he had asked me I had been ready to turn him down flat, but the look in his eyes had made me pause, and before I knew it, I’d said yes.

Damn that man, he knew how to play on my loyalty.

The longer I was here, the more uncomfortable I became. I wasn’t the only one. None of the Lynleys seemed to enjoy being together; continually arguing and sniping at each other, reopening old wounds.

In the short time I’ve been here, thought it feels like an eternity, I’ve come to the realisation that the only difference between Tommy’s family and mine is that they get to be miserable, just in far plusher surroundings.


End file.
